


Not A Bad Plan

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x14: Innocence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Bad Plan

"The guy out there, the one you royally told, you think he would want to have sex?"

"What?" This wasn't in his plans. He had a very strict plan, he knew how to work his plan. He didn't know how to work this.

"If you're horny and I'm horny and the guy outside is horny, we should have sex. Duh, doltboy."

"I know there's logic missing somewhere there, but for the life of me I can't find it."

"That's a yes, right?" she opened the door and bellowed "Hey soldier boy. Want to have sex with us?"

The soldier was less then five feet away, he had obviously planned on listening in. As a fellow male, Xander would have had no problem with that, he understood the compulsion completely. It was just unnecessary.

"Now look. I'm willing to blow you both, but only if you kiss."

Again, for some reason Cordelia's proposition didn't seem insane. It must have been all the blows to the head recently.


End file.
